Junjou Impatient
by melikav
Summary: Usagi-san prometió confiar en Misaki a pesar de que trabajará junto a su senpai, así que debe esperar y esperar... ¿Será capaz de cumplir su palabra sin que haya sangre de por medio?


_Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, acá solo usamos a sus personajes para cosas muy pervertidas :) _

**Junjou Impatient**

Era una noche oscura, en el gran departamento del conocido escritor no quedaba ni una sola luz encendida, la única iluminación provenía de aquellas que lograban colarse por las ventanas, muy tenues, pero suficientes para que se logre percibir la silueta del hombre sentado en el sofá de la sala.

A pesar de estar abrazando a su fiel Suzuki-san, Usami Akihiko mostraba una pose de desesperación, no hacía ningún gesto que denotara sus emociones, sin embargo, se percibía en el ambiente su molestia cuando de vez en cuando giraba a observar el reloj de la pared.

Tras unos minutos que parecían eternos un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, decidió levantarse a tomar su celular, el cual había dejado lejos para evitarse justamente esas tentaciones, pero a este punto estaba ya dispuesto a marcar un número que se sabía de memoria. El recordatorio de una incómoda frase lo hizo parar en seco: "_Confía en mí_" le había suplicado su amante que en este momento se encontraba trabajando. Un poco molesto de nuevo, más consigo mismo, dejó el teléfono en la mesita de café y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Suspiró nuevamente, tomó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo despacio, concentrándose en el aroma y sabor del tabaco para intentar distraer un poco la mente, sin embargo, tras unos momentos vio el reloj por enésima vez, eran las 10:23 p.m. y no podía hacer otra cosa más que impacientarse, deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero no sucedía. Aún si miraba fijamente el reloj, el tiempo no avanzaba más a prisa, si acaso, era más lento. Dejó de mirar entonces, terminó su cigarrillo y de nuevo la ansiedad le hizo volver la vista a ese, su enemigo que parecía burlarse con un infinito _tic tac_… solo habían pasado cuatro minutos desde la ultima vez.

-Misaki- fue lo único que salió de sus labios con un tono de voz igual al que se utilizaría para recitar una plegaria. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su amante previendo sus movimientos le había dejado preparado café, se quiso servir un poco en una taza sin pensar si era la apropiada. No lo era puesto que se rompió en sus manos, al menos esta vez no se hizo daño. En contraposición, sus labios se tornaron en una pequeña sonrisa, recordando lo que su amante decía todo el tiempo: _"¡ESTAS SON LAS TAZAS PARA EL AGUA CALIENTE!_" mientras las señalaba con expresivos movimientos de brazos, aleteando de manera extraña como un pato, volvió a sonreír con esa imagen. Recogió los pedazos de la taza y limpió el café derramado, tomó otra, y con algo de precaución se sirvió nuevamente café caliente, esta vez no se rompió y consideró ese hecho como uno de los éxitos del día.

Al irse a sentar de nuevo a la sala para beber el café, en la mente del escritor se repitió como una obra de teatro, la conversación que tuvo con su pareja algunas horas atrás:

-Usagi-san dígame ¿por qué no puedo ir?– preguntaba con una voz chillona el joven Takahashi Misaki, su inquilino bajo un extraño contrato.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? No voy a permitir que estés con ese tipo y menos a esas horas de la noche- Le había respondido en un tono brusco, que él consideraba más bien normal.

-Pero ya le dije que solo vamos a trabajar, Sumi-senpai es una buena persona, además no estaremos solos, habrá mucha gente ya que trabajaremos de meseros en el restaurante que es familiar y no es tan tarde, solo hasta la media noche- le había contestado el joven Misaki, usando todas las explicaciones que tenía a mano para hacerle entender la _pureza_ de sus intensiones.

-No es no Misaki, la discusión se acabó, además no necesitas el dinero estando conmigo y debes estudiar, tus calificaciones no están muy altas que digamos- El escritor intentaba mantenerse firme, pensando que si pudiera lo ataría a la cama y lo soltaría solamente para ir a la Universidad, donde por supuesto él iría a dejarlo y recogerlo… aunque pensándolo bien tenía que soltarlo cuando cocinara, pero no era mucho rato y aún estaría bajo su supervisión, a lo mejor le pondría una correa en el cuello, sería más fácil así mantenerlo sujeto pero con un rango como de metro y medio de extensión para que se moviera "libremente". La voz exaltada del joven le había hecho tener que dejar sus fantasías para escucharlo, aunque su humor a este punto ya estaba de perros.

-¡Claro que necesito el dinero! Quiero valerme por mi mismo y dejar de depender de usted –había visto determinación en los ojos de Misaki por unos momentos, aunque rápidamente esa mirada había cambiado- Usagi-san por favor confíe en mí –la súplica se apoderó de los ojos determinados de hace unos momentos, y cuando el chico le pedía algo así, era tan difícil-

Esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Akihiko, quería confiar en él, a pesar de sus obsesivos sentimientos y sus acciones caprichosas, él sabía que la confianza es la base de una buena relación de pareja, pero no quería que estuviera con Sumi, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido anteriormente, no era de Misaki de quien desconfiaba, era de ese tipo. Su amante mientras tanto lo miraba fijamente con un gesto de cierta molestia y dolor, como si dijera "¿acaso no confías en mí?". Akihiko volteó la mirada, esos ojos verdes acusadores pesaban mucho en ese momento, más de lo que reconocería.

-Usagi-san, no se preocupe, volveré a las 12:15 a.m. exactamente, además usted todavía tiene mucho trabajo que hacer ¿verdad que sí? Ya verá que llegaré antes de que se dé cuenta- Misaki sonrío un poco queriendo bajar la tensión, tratando de quedar en un acuerdo que según él podía satisfacer a ambas partes. Akihiko suspiró, dándose por vencido, por esta vez había ganado el muchacho.

-Está bien –le había dicho derrotado por las palabras y gestos de su amante- Pero vuelves directo en cuanto termines, no vayas a irte con ese sujeto por ninguna razón- le recalcó, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido sin darse cuenta.

-¡AH! ¡Gracias Usagi-san! Ya verá que regresaré pronto, solo confíe en mí… -le había dicho muy contento el joven mientras tomaba su abrigo y se disponía a salir corriendo, probablemente para evitar que se arrepintiera- _¡__I__ttekimasu! _(1) –fue lo último que escuchó antes de la puerta cerrarse tras él.

_-__I__tterasshai _(2)- había pronunciado en tono bajo Akihiko, aunque probablemente no había sido escuchado.

-Han pasado cuatro horas Misaki -dijo al aire el escritor mientras bebía pausadamente su café- Para matar el tiempo mientras no estás comencé a escribir un capítulo de mi novela, pero la terminé en tres horas y aún tengo que esperarte dos horas más- le contó a su amante ausente, mientras veía de nuevo el reloj.

Usami-sensei aún sentía que no pasaba el tiempo, decidió hacer un nuevo intento por distraerse un poco, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su estudio, le echo un vistazo a uno de sus libreros y tomó un libro, el que le había prestado (muy a regañadientes y colmándolo de amenazas) su querido amigo de la infancia, Kamijou Hiroki profesor de literatura en la _Universidad Mitsuhashi_.

El libro era una novela de misterio, comenzó a leer y cada página era más interesante que la anterior, se había adentrado en el mundo creado por la autora de la novela que en verdad se volvía intrigante, pero una frase apareció en su cabeza como un flash y lo hizo volver a la realidad "¡Confía en mí!", Akihiko volteó inmediatamente a ver el reloj, eran las 11:13 p.m. al menos ya habían pasado 47 minutos, pero aún le quedaba una hora más que esperar. El escritor intentó entonces volver al libro, pero ya no le satisfacía, de repente le pareció tedioso y decidió dejarlo de lado; no era culpa de la historia, pues de hecho seguía la parte más interesante, pero su mente ya no estaba concentrada en leer, solo podía pensar en Misaki y en Sumi acosándolo con palabras, haciéndole insinuaciones… poniéndolo en su contra.

Las 11:24 p.m. No podía ser su imaginación, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, Usami Akihiko jamás había sentido tanta desesperación en su vida, nada lo podía distraer, intentó leer una vez más, esta vez un libro de fantasía sobre hadas y duendes traviesos en un universo paralelo donde escondían curiosos objetos que robaban a los humanos de este universo, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse en la historia, cada frase le recordaba a su querido Misaki (cosa extraña considerando la temática de la historia). Se sentía al borde de la locura, necesitaba verlo, oír su voz, aspirar su aroma... solo un instante. Se levantó inmediatamente con decisión y tomó su teléfono celular, marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, pero antes de presionar la tecla de llamar, las palabras de Misaki volvieron a su mente, torturándolo "_Usagi-san, por favor confíe en mí_". Apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en un cajón, de esa manera quizás disminuía la tentación de llamarlo de nuevo.

Eran ya las 11:42 p.m. aún faltaba media hora antes de que Misaki volviera, Akihiko estaba sentado en el sofá grande moviendo una de sus piernas contra el suelo en un claro tic nervioso, cogió a Suzuki-san y lo abrazó fuerte, lo apretó, y se aferró a él en un desesperado intento por encontrar el aroma de Misaki, pues la noche anterior el chico había dormido desnudo, abrazándolo. Sentía que no soportaría más tiempo, si no volvía pronto, si se tardaba más de lo que prometió entraría en una crisis nerviosa.

Las 11:53 p.m. La hora dicha por Misaki estaba a punto de llegar, pero Akihiko ya estaba muy cansado por un largo día, unido al estrés de no saber de él por tantas horas. Normalmente ya le habría llamado por lo menos 15 veces, pero esta vez no lo había hecho ni una vez en toda la noche. Sentía la abstinencia de Misaki, quería verlo, oírlo, abrazarlo, tocar todo de él, incluso desnudarlo y revisar su cuerpo en busca de marcas que no fueran las suyas. Aun faltaban 20 minutos, pero Akihiko no podía más, se recostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada.

Finalmente, a las 12:17 a.m. Se vio la figura del muchacho abriendo la puerta principal.

-_Tadaima (3)_ -dijo alegremente el joven Takahashi Misaki al llegar de trabajar- Usagi-san ¿donde es…?- dejó la palabra inconclusa el joven cuando vio a Akihiko recostado en el sofá. A pesar del estado de tensión en que estuvo, se había quedado dormido esperándolo, aunque quien lo conociera bien sabría que lo más probable es que fue derrotado por uno de los repentinos desmayos producto del agotamiento extremo, que con frecuencia le sucedían, pero Misaki sin sospecharlo sonrió un poco y fue a cubrirlo con una manta.

Al acercarse escuchó un leve susurro que llamaba su nombre. El escritor estaba hablando dormido y Misaki era parte de sus sueños. El chico se sonrojó ligeramente preguntándose que estaría soñando. Con la curiosidad latente, se acercó un poco más, y no pudo evitar pensar que Usagi-san se veía lindo así, incluso parecía indefenso, contempló su rostro fijamente, embelesado con su expresión, se acercó un poco más -U…Usagi-san… -susurró apenas al acercarse a sus labios y cerró lo ojos. Estaba a punto de posar los suyos en los de su amado.

-Misaki…- al escuchar su nombre nuevamente, el muchacho abrió los ojos y notó que los ojos de Usagi-san lo miraban con una expresión entre curiosa y con sorpresa. Los labios de ambos estaban separados por un par de centímetros apenas.

-Eh… U…Usagi-san… cr… creí que estaba dormido -balbuceó el joven totalmente sonrojado, pero sin alejarse ni un poco, quizás hipnotizado por esos ojos color violeta que capturaron los suyos, verdes– Y…yo solo estaba…-Misaki intentó apartarse buscando en su cabeza una excusa convincente de porqué estaba tan cerca y aclarar que no tenía la evidente intensión de robarle un beso, pero Akihiko lo tomó del brazo para no dejarlo escapar, lo acercó lo necesario para que sus labios se fundieran en un beso que desde el inicio fue profundo y correspondido por ambos. Cuando culminó, Misaki estaba tan avergonzado que volteó su rostro para no quedar atrapado de nuevo en sus ojos– Usagi-san… _ta…tadaima _

El joven esperaba una repuesta verbal por parte de su amante, pero lo que recibió fue un protector abrazo que le incrementó aún más el sonrojo, esta vez no se apartó de los brazos del escritor, de hecho deseaba quedarse así un poco más –Misaki… _okaeri _(4) –le susurro en un tono meloso Usami al oído– me hacías falta… mucha falta, Misaki- le seguía susurrando, de manera sincera e intensa, dejándole saber la necesidad que sentía por él. Era imposible que Misaki pudiera sonrojarse más, estaba totalmente avergonzado por los actos de su Usagi-san. Pero no hizo nada para apartarlo de su lado, deseaba estar incluso más cerca "tan preocupado que estuve toda la tarde" pensó el joven mientras era cargado a la habitación de Usami-sensei sin darse cuenta.

-FIN-

* * *

_Notas Finales:_

_**melikav:**__ Este fanfic fue escrito en conjunto (o algo similar) con Dana-chan, pero como el destino malvado le susurró en algún momento que no debe publicarlo, entonces lo haré yo que no le temo a nada ni nadie e_é Aclaro que es un crédito compartido: suya es la idea de la historia y mío el estilo, creo que hicimos buen equipo finalmente :)_

_Gracias por leer y por favor… ¡dejen sus comentarios! (Vean que es el primer fanfic de Danita, así que debemos motivarla o.o)_

_**Dana-chan:**__ Este fanfic tiene como 3 años creo y es gracias a un "baka" juego de rol que hacía con mi amiga Misa-chan :) es su culpa porque se fue una vez y me dejó sola y en "venganza" salió en fanfic (aunque muy feo) pero melikav insiste en que debe ser publicado aunque el destino diga que no... ;D  
Meli-chan te atreves a desafiar al destino, sufrirás por eso... pero bueno, entonces será a ti a quien ataque, luego me cuentas como te fue con eso :)  
A pesar de ir en contra del destino me gustó mucho el resultado final, Meli-chan hizo un excelente trabajo en eso __:*_

* * *

_Se usaron algunas palabras en japonés porque… porque sí o_o A continuación los significados:_

_(1)__ I__ttekimasu: Tiene un significado similar a "ya me voy" se usa cuando alguien se despide._

_(2)__ I__tterasshai: Podría traducirse como "ten cuidado /que te vaya bien" se utiliza frecuentemente en respuesta a la despedida anterior._

_(3) Tadaima: Algo parecido a "ya llegué (a casa)"_

_(4) Okaeri (nasai): En respuesta a lo anterior y significa "bienvenido (a casa)"_


End file.
